Hermandad
by algh
Summary: Historia que se desarrolla 1000 años después de los acontecimientos del crepúsculo, donde la vida de nuestros protagonistas se ven enlazadas por la unión de sus respectivos padre y madre, si bien no son hermanos de sangre podrán estos dos hermanastros reprimir los inmensos y nacientes sentimientos que comienzan a revivir luego del reencuentro de sus almas. Zelink por supuesto AU
1. hermandad

Algh: Yo soy un gran desastre y no se bien lo que estoy haciendo pero como ando mas loca de lo normal y los fanfics de mi agrado ya los he leído todos, me voy a dar la oportunidad de escribir, y si no funciona al menos me quedare con la experiencia, con que a una persona le guste mi desastre *digo mi historia me conformo total esto es solo un experimento personal, aunque creo que me esta gustando. Critiquen, lancen tomatazos, toda critica es bien recibida... pero no me hagan llorar que soy sensible T-T.

Dejo de quitarles más tiempo ''si es que alguien se digna a leer mi historia'' T-T lo que se viene a continuación es como una explicación de como se desarrolla hyrule y hace referencia a algunos personajes de los que luego se hablara mas adelante.

* * *

HERMANDAD

En la tierra de las diosas se podía observar la paz, el mal ya había sido erradicado luego de los acontecimientos del crepúsculo y de la forma en como el héroe legendario y la princesa de la luz eliminaron en su totalidad la amenaza que representaba Ganon.

Luego de esto se puede decir que todo fue dicha para Hyrule, la reconstrucción total del reino solo llevo un poco mas de dos meses ya que el apoyo de los habitantes hacia la princesa fue de gran ayuda, igual que el apoyo que le brindó el héroe elegido por las diosas, no sólo la ayudó con las reconstrucciones sino que también le prestó apoyo emocional.

Viniendo del gran héroe que salvó no solo al crepúsculo sino que también salvó a su pueblo, a su gente, a ella, a Hyrule... La princesa lo aceptó no conmovida por el gesto mas bien agradecida por sus acciones anteriores para con su tierra. Lo siguiente que supo la princesa fue que entre ellos había nacido una gran amistad que poco a poco se fue transformando en amor, ninguno de los dos lo negó, mas bien se aferraron a ese nexo irrompible que existía entre los dos desde tiempos inmemoriales para así fortalecer su amor. Rompiendo todas las reglas la princesa y el héroe legendario se desposaron, si importarles las habladurías de los Nobles ni nada por el estilo, su unión era mas que un hecho ''hecho que quedará marcado por siempre en la historia de Hyrule''.

Ambos sabían que si no era el uno con el otro nunca serían felices, que desde tiempos muy remotos sus almas estaban destinadas y siempre que se reencontraban lo hacían para eliminar al mal claro está, pero ademas lo hacían para revivir ese amor eterno que duraría por la eternidad y los mantendría siempre unidos en todas sus vidas dejando en claro que ésta no sería la excepción.

El cargo del reyes que ambos adquirieron lo tomaron con total responsabilidad, las actividades económicas-políticas-sociales de Hyrule se vieron beneficiadas debido al entusiasmo y dedicación de sus gobernantes. Durante esa ultima década las divisiones territoriales de Hyrule cambiaron un poco ya que se denominaron virreyes para cada una de las ciudades principales que en un inicio no fueron mas que pueblos y villas, las cuales se maximizaron debido a los grandes avances económicos de la nación y ya que los reyes personalmente no podrían encargarse de la administración directa, total y completa que cada ciudad requería. Decidieron escoger a ciertos nobles de hylianos que se encargaran de dirigir a cada una de las ciudades y ademas con respecto a las uniones de casas nobles se realizarían entre los mismos para así no perder el linaje noble y la raza pura hylian.

Y así se conservó durante mil años...

* * *

 ** _Castillo de Hyrule 1000 años_** ** _después_**

El Rey Gustav de Hyrule VII ya llevaba veinte años al mando de su nación y todo según él marchaba de maravilla, tenía todo lo que se podía pedir, una bella esposa y una hija maravillosa todo se encontraba de lo mejor...

La Reina Aglaia a pesar de que era una mujer muy fuerte en ese entonces se encontraba atravesando por una grave enfermedad, su esposo y su hija aun no poseían conocimiento, la única que lo sabía era su fiel amiga Impa la consejera real y que ademas fue quien la había ayudado con su hija cuando ésta aun era pequeña.

Aglaia le confiaba todo a Impa y le dejo un encargo que debería cumplir luego de que la reina ya no se encontrase en este mundo, le hizo prometer que lo cumpliría a toda costa pues de ello dependía la felicidad de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo, y como ella no estaría presente puesto que no se puede contra lo inevitable sino que hay que aceptar la realidad, la muerte no perdona a nadie, bien lo sabía y es por eso que le confió a Impa sus últimos deseos.

Para el decimoquinto cumpleaños de la princesa su madre ya se encontraba postrada en una cama su esposo no le hallaba solución ni entendimiento a la situación de su esposa, no sabia el porque de una enfermedad tan mortal y repentina, su esposa solo le dijo que era algo que venía ocurriendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo y no quería mortificarlo ni a él y ni a su hija, ya que esto sería algo que no podrían solucionar y fue mejor esperar en silencio hasta que sucediera.

La princesa no tenía la suficiente fuerza emocional como para no comprender a su madre, sabía que si la misma tuvo todo lo de su enfermedad en secreto fue por su bien y el de su padre. No le tenia resentimiento alguno por el engaño mas bien respetaba su decisión y se encontraba dispuesta a apoyarla en el ultimo tramo de su vida, era su madre después de todo, no podía abandonarla.

Al rey le tomó un poco mas de tiempo asimilarlo pero después de todo la amaba y sabía que todo lo que ella hacía tenían las mas puras intenciones para el bien de los suyos.

Padre e hija lo enfrentaron y estuvieron en cada momento con la reina, no faltaba poco para que esta partiera y por eso querían hacer que sus últimos momentos de vida sean de lo mas agradables.

Y así fue como luego de dos largos meses la soberana falleció, dejando desconsolados a su esposo e hija que sumidos en el dolor profundo que les dejo la partida de la reina eran totalmente ajenos a las ultimas voluntades que había dejado la misma.

Continuará...


	2. Los Útimos Deseos

Algh: Holiwis :3 saludos a todas esas personitas que me hicieron el honor de leer este desastre *digo historia, con lo Sad que ando al menos me hicieron feliz, y un saludo mucho mas especial a los que dejaron review, que adorables alguien me presta atención en esta vida T.T... Le dejo de quitar tiempo al loco que este leyendo y sin mas el cap #1...

* * *

Capitulo 1

Los Últimos Deseos

Luego de la muerte de la reina, Impa no iba a perder tiempo en contarles tanto al rey como a su hija lo que la reina quería, y que ya había decidido como ultimas voluntades para con ellos.

No por nada se lo confió a Impa, sabía que con ella todo se llevaría a cabo ademas era una mujer fuerte y muy inteligente que podría solucionar cualquier inconveniente que se le presentase, eso según el criterio de la reina la cual era totalmente inconsciente de que... lo único que Impa no podía hacer en ese entonces era cumplir en su totalidad con el gran favor que le pidió. La Sheikah se sentía un poco acorralada, no sabía si las decisiones que había tomado eran las mas adecuadas pero tendría que correr el riesgo, aunque su corazón le dictase una cosa tendría que dejar de lado sus propios anhelos, nunca sería capaz de traicionar a nadie y menos a la mismísima reina aunque en vida ésta se lo haya pedido personalmente. No obstante se decidió finalmente a solo informarle a la familia real sobre las ultimas peticiones de la reina. Lo otro no tendrían porque enterarse, eso solo se quedaría entre ella y la difunta reina.

Una tarde de primavera, el sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor, haciendo que el ambiente que se imponía sobre el castillo de Hyrule fuese cálido debido a que el verano ya se aproximaba, pero aun así todavía se podían observar los rastros de la viva primavera. Las flores seguían conservando esas tonalidades que le agregaban color y vida a su entorno, acompañado por el sinfónico cantar de las aves que volaban por los alrededores, le añadían ese toque clásico a la estación, en donde la naturaleza completa era la atracción mas grande que cualquiera podría admirar. Los pasos de cierta sheikah se podían escuchar a la distancia, resonando por los largos y amplios pasillos del castillo, tenía prisa eso era cierto pero lo que mas tenía era temor e incertidumbre, temor por lo que estaba apunto de revelar e incertidumbre por que no sabía como reaccionarían tanto el rey como la princesa, pero cubriéndose con un escudo de serenidad toco la puerta del despacho del rey, donde él y su hija la esperaban.

TOK TOK TOK... NOK

-Adelante.

Fue lo único que escucho Impa antes de entrar al despacho, la firme pero apacible voz de su soberano, se podía decir que en cierta forma esa voz le llegaba a atemorizar de vez en cuando, pero siempre le parecía de las mas decididas, fuertes y honestas que ella jamas haya escuchado en su vida, le transmitía una especie de seguridad que ni ella misma comprendía y eso era algo que admiraba pero que nunca llegaría a comentar.

Al entrar pudo notar al rey sentado en su escritorio y a Zelda a un costado de la habitación en un sillón individual, ambos apuñalaban a la Sheikah con la mirada, como queriendo adivinar el motivo tan urgente y de suma importancia por el cual ella los había citado sin ningún motivo aparente.

Al notar las inquisitivas miradas de la familia real Impa tomo la palabra, se dispuso a terminar de una sola vez con lo que ya había iniciado relatando con lujo de detalles lo que la reina había querido que fuese de sus vidas luego de que la misma ya no se encontrase con ellos y en donde les rogaba que no cargasen con su recuerdo para el resto de sus vidas, que su ausencia sólo sería el despeje de un camino que les ayudaría a renovarse, al tiempo que crecen como personas, personas que a la vez deben empezar de nuevo y olvidar el pasado del que ella formaría parte. Es en ese momento que Impa le dice al Rey en frente de su hija, que la reina no quería que se quedase solo luego de su partida, uno de sus mas grandes deseos era que encontrase la felicidad y el amor que ella ya no podía ofrecerle, dándole así la oportunidad de volverse a enamorar.

\- ¡Que has dicho ¿QUE?!- exclamó el rey un poco exaltado, como si lo que lo que le acababa de relatar la sheikah se tratase de una mala broma.

\- Lo que oye su majestad, y le puedo asegurar que son las legitimas peticiones de nuestra difunta reina- hablo la sheikah totalmente serena e ignorando la reacción del rey.

\- ¡Pero Impa!, eso es totalmente imposible, ¡ella sabía muy bien que yo jamas sería capaz!- le dijo un poco molesto- Nunca le haría eso a mi querida esposa, ni en vida ni en muerte, ella fue el amor de mi vida, mi único amor- el rey sintió como se le quebraba la voz, a medida que hablaba- yo... yo no podré volver a enamorarme, así quisiera no puedo.

El regente se sentía algo frustrado, no era fácil lo que Impa decía. El volver a enamorarse era algo que nunca creyó volvería a hacer.

Zelda sólo se limitaba a escuchar y observar un poco incomoda todo el asunto. Extrañaba a su madre y fue un golpe fuerte lo de su enfermedad, pero ya habían pasado seis meses de luto, según ella, ya lo había superado, aunque en realidad sabía que en el fondo le dolía en el alma la pérdida de su madre. Al escuchar como Impa recitaba las ultimas palabras de su difunta madre, era como si la viera en carne propia decir sus últimos deseos, cosa que seguramente la sheikah tuvo que presenciar.

\- Majestad sólo le digo lo que su esposa quería, estoy segura de que si ella me lo confió para que se los comunicase a ustedes, fue por que ella misma no tenía el valor suficiente para decirles a la cara que la olvidaran- no podía más, las emociones las sentía a flor de piel- Si la reina no quiso decirle que... que sólo con el echo de que comenzase de nuevo y rehiciera su vida sin ella, se sentiría feliz en donde quiera que se encuentre su alma. ¡Usted y su hija fueron lo mas importante para ella!, que ambos alcancen la felicidad fue su mas grande deseo, y sabía muy bien que eso no ocurriría al menos de que se vuelva a enamorar y de que consiga a alguien ¿no cree usted?... ¡por que al menos es lo que pienso yo!.

\- Impa no te discuto el pensamiento de mi mujer, es que yo no me siento preparado- habló con voz neutra el regente- necesito tiempo y nada más- le dijo a la sheikah mientras le sostenía la mirada, él tenía claro que si su esposa se lo dispuso fue con las mejores intenciones, y por amor a ella estaría dispuesto a todo.

\- Majestad, tiempo es lo que usted mas posee, Aglaia no dejo plazos, sólo dijo que... fuera feliz con alguien a quien amase de verdad- trató de disimular su repentina pausa, que correspondía al gran peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros y guardaría celosamente por el resto de sus días.

Zelda pudo percatarse del extraño comportamiento de su tutora, pero le restó importancia al ver que la misma le dirigía la palabra.

\- ¿Zelda?...- la llamó la shekah al instante sacando a la joven princesa de su ensimismamiento- Se que tanto para ti, como para tu padre es difícil aceptar los deseos de tu madre, pero es necesario que tengan conocimiento de los mismos.

Zelda le sostuvo la mirada a la sheikah esperando que ésta continuase. Impa se sentía un poco ansiosa por lo que le estaba a punto de revelar a su princesa, en realidad no era nada malo pero, le perturbaba como se lo tomaría la princesa, ella es un poco impredecible...

\- El matrimonio que posiblemente tu padre contraerá en el futuro no fue la única petición de tu madre...

Los nervios de la sheikah le estaban haciendo una mala jugada, bien sabía que Zelda ya no era una niña, se podía notar en su forma de actuar y en su físico, pero en cualquier momento los sentimientos se pueden apoderar de ella, e Impa rogaba en su interior por que esto ultimo no pase.

\- Veras Zelda... tu madre también me pidió que te diera un mensaje.

\- ¿qué te dijo?... ¡necesito saber!- le respondió casi por inercia- ¿que fue lo que me dejó dicho mi madre?.

\- Zelda tu madre te amaba y siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, sabía que cuando crecieras sería necesario que contrajeses nupcias con algún noble, que el consejo no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que eso sucediera.

La princesa miraba atónita a su tutora, no podía creer que le estuviera hablando sobre matrimonio, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sentirse nerviosa quería y no quería descubrir el ultimo deseo de su madre. Por el momento sólo se limitó a removerse un poco incomoda sobre su asiento.

\- La reina siempre soñó con verte llegar al altar vestida de blanco. Pero más que eso siempre soñó que encontrases el amor verdadero, y por ende no deseaba que te casaras por simple compromiso; sino que lo hicieras cuando hayas encontrado a esa persona especial con la que puedas compartir el resto de tu vida. Una vez que la encuentres no la dejes ir por nada del mundo, lucha por tu felicidad, tanto por ti como por ella, fueron las palabras de tu madre...

-Impa yo... yo... no se que decir. ¿Mi madre... te dijo eso?- hablo al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Mi niña...- le dijo el rey al tiempo que la abrazaba, mientras lloraba desconsolada por la partida de su madre.

\- Siempre y cuando el amor llegue a mi vida... que así sea.- Lo dijo mas para si misma, mientras sonreía con melancolía.

Impa se encontraba feliz, y se apresuró a abrazar a la joven que lloraba de pura felicidad. La quería demasiado y verla comportarse de forma tan decidida, le daba orgullo, y una gran dicha de saber; que pertenece a la vida de tan maravillosa joven.

\- ''Mi amor, al igual que nuestra hija... te prometo que encontrare la felicidad''- pensó el rey con decisión en cada palabra, no defraudaría a su esposa.

Impa comenzó a sentirse un poco cobarde, por haber evadido la petición de la reina para con ella. Por mas que quisiera hacerlo, sentía que no debía y según ella era lo mejor. Por el momento se olvidaría de eso y seguiría velando por el bienestar de la familia real, su lealtad para ellos siempre sería firme y lo que la reina le solicita iba en contra de sus principios, que a la vez eran injustificados. Sólo el tiempo dirá si ella se llegará a dar cuenta...

Continuará...

* * *

Algh: *llorando, ''nadie me quiere, todos me odian''... jajaja que triste es mi vida... no mentira yo soy muy happi. Otra vez, gracias a los que leyeron y espero que sigan así eso me haría mucho mas dichosa ;). recibí un review de una personita muy amable, que linda hasta se presento dos veces sin querer, tus palabras si que fueron alentadoras, nunca cambies vales 1000, y espero que sepas que se trata de ti... Chau para todos los loquillos que leyeron mi desastre también valen 1000.

Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemis T-T si es que leen de nuevo, una disculpa abierta.


End file.
